The Sacred Jewel Project
by Crimson-Thoughts
Summary: Kikyo and Kagome are sisters it is the year of 2010 And Inuyasha and Sessy are brothers it is time to go back to highschool. They have a new assn. To find out the history of the shikon jewel and keep guard over the fake jewels they have gotten the only th
1. Going back to school

_The Sacred Jewel Project_

BY_: SWEET MIRSERY KIKYO_

_A/N OK THIS WHAT I CALL A MIX OF KIKYO AND INUYASHA AND KAGOME IT IS 2010 AND INUYASHA IS 17 AND KIKYO IS 17 AND KAGOME IS 16. THEY ALL GO TO HIGHSCHOOL TOGETHER KIKYO AND KAGOME ARE SISTERS INUYASHA HAS AN OLDER BROTHER SESSHOMARU WHO IS 18. THE SISTERS AND BROTHERS ALL GO TO THE SAME HIGHSCHOOL WHEN THEY ARE PRESENTED A PROJECT WITH FAKE SHIKON JEWELS THEY MUST FIGURE OUT THE HISTORY OF THE JEWEL BUT WHAT THEY DON'T KNOW IS THAT ONE OF THE FAKE JEWELS ARE REAL IT COULD CAUSE EVIL TO CAME BACK INTO THE FUTURE AND CAUSE SOME DEATHS. WELL I WELCOME YOU TO THE START OF THE STORY: THE SACRED JEWEL PROJECT!_

CHAPTER 1 WELCOME BACK TO SCHOOL YOUR FIRST HOMEWORK ASSN. IS…….

. AT THE KIKYO HOUSE HOLD

"Kikyo hurry up were going to be late for school!" Kagome shouted at her older mature sister. "Kikyo came down the stairs not in her school uniform but in her priestess kimono. "Why are you wearing that?" Kagome asked in her cheerful voice. Kikyo didn't say a word she grabbed her lunch and headed out the door. She got in her red car and left Kagome clueless. Kagome got in her dark green car and also left.

AT THE INUYASHA HOUSE HOLD

"Inuyasha get down here do you want me to drive you to school or not?" Inuyasha came racing down the stairs "No as a matter of fact I don't" Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. Sesshomaru walked out the door in silence.

AT THE HIGHSCHOOL

Everyone sat at there own desks from last year and the freshmen found sears from seniors last year. Mrs.Miko appeared in the door way and explained the usual to the freshmen and new kids like always. Inuyasha kept looking at Kikyo he couldn't stop. She had looked so sad she looked different then last year wearing her priestess kimono. Inuyasha looked down at his own clothing he was wearing he wasn't wearing his school uniform either he was wearing his rats fire kimono that had be handed down by his ancestors for generations. Miss.Higurashi Kagome stood up "Yes" She replied. "No I mean your sister Kikyo. Kikyo eyed Mrs.Miko she didn't stand or anything like her sister. "I would like you to go to the principal office you too Inuyasha. Inuyasha glared at the teacher then looked at Kikyo with sadness like before.

AT THE PINCIPIAL'S OFFICE

Inuyasha and Kikyo walked down the hall in silence. Kikyo had a blank face the whole time she didn't look worried. Unlike Inuyasha who was trying to figure out what he did wrong on the first day of school. They finally got to the door Inuyasha opened the door for Kikyo. Kikyo replied with a little "thank you" Inuyasha walked close behind her.   
Miss. Kikyo you may come in now you to Mr. Inuyasha. Inuyasha walked into the principal's part of the office. Kikyo who was already in there "What did I do wrong on the first day on school Inuyasha asked to the principal. He looked on at Kikyo and Inuyasha clothing. "Why may I ask you did you wear those kimonos Inuyasha looked down at Kikyo kimono it is fit for a priestess? Inuyasha looked then down at his kimono it was fit for a warrior. Kikyo spoke softly in her mysterious voice " I will never take this off it was my ancestors Kimono it means a lot to me. With that Kikyo walked out of the office. "Now Inuyasha why did you wear that kimono? Inuyasha put his hand though his black long hair "I I guess it was the same reason as Kikyo's. Inuyasha walked out of the office. Kikyo was a little ahead of him. Inuyasha ran towards Kikyo "Hey Kikyo wait up"! Kikyo stopped in her tracks Inuyasha finally caught up with her. "Why did you wait me to wait"? Kikyo asked with her head down. Inuyasha shook his head" I don't know". Kikyo and Inuyasha walked in silence the rest of the way. Back in the class room Mrs. Miko was just getting ready for her next assin. . Kikyo took her seat Inuyasha took his ."Ok Inuyasha and Kikyo I guess you two are the only ones left for partners. Inuyasha went clueless to what was going on. "Wait a minute"! Inuyasha said. Mrs. Miko looked at Inuyasha. "What is going on." Mrs. Miko explained "Well you two are getting a fake Shikon jewel you to must find out the history of it and why it disappeared?" Inuyasha smiled "O I get it so we get a fake Shikon jewel find out the history of it and why it disappeared?" Mrs.Miko shook her head "Yes that's it" Kikyo was handed the Shikon jewel Kikyo looked at it she felt power surge though her.


	2. Kikyo's Nightmare or was it true?

_The Sacred Jewel Project_

BY_: SWEET MIRSERY KIKYO_

"Kikyo"? Kikyo shook her head. She turned around to see who was talking, and it was Inuyasha. Kikyo looked at him. Inuyasha said" how about we head over to my place after school so we can study. Kikyo shook her head as a yes.

AT INUYASHA'S HOUSE

Inuyasha walked though the front door leaving the door for Kikyo open. Kikyo walked in she looked around as if she were inspecting the place then she looked at Inuyasha who was on the couch with his eyes closed Kikyo smiled at him. Sesshoumaru walked into living room, and looked at Kikyo then walked up the stairs. "I wonder why he is so quiet and Inuyasha's so loud?" Kikyo thought "Reminds me of Kagome and me. Kikyo walked over to a small red couch and sat down. Inuyasha opened his eyes, and looked at Kikyo he then replied "Sorry I dosed off for a second ". Kikyo said in return "its ok I guess you're tired from school and all." Inuyasha got up well I guess we better find out more about the Shikon no tama right"? Kikyo shook her head "Alright" She said.

Later that night

Kikyo got out the sacred Jewel it glowed in her hand it was strange it wasn't normal it was suppose to be fake maybe it's a special effect. Soon Kikyo had fallen asleep on Inuyasha's couch. Inuyasha pulled a cover and laid it on Kikyo. He looked at her she looked so beautiful. He then walked up the stairs and went to sleep. Sesshomaru walked down the stairs after Inuyasha had fallen asleep. Sesshomaru looked at Kikyo he then looked at the Shikon jewel glowing inside her kimono pocket he knew there was something different about it.

In Kikyo's dream

Kikyo was holding the sacred jewel and was walking in a field of lush grass. When something slashed her shoulder leaving deep wounds. "I Have no desire what so ever to become human I shall take the jewel none the less this jewel is about to absorb a great deal of malice and pain when I use it to slaughter the villagers. Kikyo heard Inuyasha voice

All of the sudden Kikyo was standing on a mountain and had an arrow pointing at a man with sharp armor. "Kikyo you are such a fool" the man said. I lured you here". "You cannot kill me" Kikyo replied. The guy then let out a some kind of tentacle at Kikyo shoulder like before. It broke her bow Kikyo landed looking at her wounds. "Kikyo I felt no mercy for you at all. The guy then let out another tentacle and it had sent Kikyo flying down into the crevasse right before Kikyo landed she called out "Inuyasha"


	3. encoutors can be dangerous

_The Sacred Jewel Project_

BY_: SWEET MIRSERY KIKYO_

Kikyo awoke sweating fiercely. "What was that?" Was that a dream" Why did that feel so real?". Kikyo took out the Shikon jewel and looked at it. It looked so old. Kikyo looked at it closely it had scratches. Kikyo's froze her heart trying to remember something from her dream. She was caring the jewel when she was slashed by……..Inuyasha! Kikyo shook her head it was just a dream nothing more then a horrible nightmare. Kikyo than closed her eyes. She did not sleep but just closed her eyes and rested. The next morning Kikyo awoke to a sweet aura of donuts. Kikyo looked around not knowing where she was she looked at her surroundings then remembered everything her being at Inuyasha's and ….. that horrible nightmare. She got out of bed she felt a little faintish Kikyo touch her head it felt hot. Inuyasha came in the room. He looked at Kikyo "She looks ill"! Inuyasha thought Inuyasha went over to Kikyo and felt her head. "You're burning up". He said in a not-caring tone even though you know he does care. "I'm fine" She then started to walk then fell striate to the floor Inuyasha went over to pick her up he looked at her she's fainted "Inuyasha what's going on in there"? Inuyasha herd Sesshomaru's voice. Sesshomaru walked in the room and spotted Kikyo lying there in Inuyasha's arms. "What happened to her"? Inuyasha explained "Kikyo I think is ill"! Sesshomaru went and picked up Kikyo out of Inuyasha's arms. Sesshomaru closed his eyes he put his hand on Kikyo's heart. "Hey what are you doing"? Inuyasha yelled at Sesshomaru in a jealous tone. "She is very sick Inuyasha we need to get her to the hospital now!" Inuyasha shook his head clueless of what Sesshomaru meant by Kikyo being very ill. Inuyasha went grabbed his keys. Sesshomaru still had Kikyo in his arms he still had his hand on her heart. Inu……yasha Kikyo whispered unconscious. Sesshomaru was listening to Kikyo's heart beats and he could as so feel the vibration coming from her chest. "This girl there is something inside her trying to be reawakened.

At the hospital in Kikyo's room

Kikyo woke up she felt tired. Kikyo looked where she was this time. She saw the sacred jewel lying on the table next to her. She had also seen cards Get well ones from friends and from Inuyasha and Kagome. Kikyo smiled at them. "nice aren't they" Kikyo looked on the other side of the bed where she had seen transparent man standing there in a baboon suit. "Who are you"? Kikyo asked in a weak voice. "My name is Naraku Lady Kikyo"." Lady Kikyo"? "Why did you call me that"? Naraku looked around and stared at the Shikon no tama. "WHY did you call me that"? Bump bump Kikyo heart started beating harder Kikyo started sweating. Kikyo looked at Naraku. "Lady Kikyo you are ill let me take you always from here." N…….. Kikyo passed out.

Naraku thought why he looked at the fainted girl " Kikyo you will give me the Shikon no tama". Naraku become untrasparent. He closed his eyes and Him Kikyo and the jewel were gone.


	4. kikyo saved and Kagome's hate

_The Sacred Jewel Project_

BY_: SWEET MIRSERY KIKYO_

A/N: Srry I haven't updated in a while I have been staying at a friend's house.

Inuyasha was driving in his dark red car. He had a card and some flowers. He opened the door to Kikyo's room when he looked at the empty bed.  
"Kikyo where are you" he quickly started searching the hospital no sign of her any where when his vision blurred and all he could see was Kikyo being held by a strange man in a baboon suit He looked around and all he could see was darkness. "Kikyo I shall have the Shikon jewel and I will enjoy killing you" The man said his voice filled with malice. "KIKYO" Inuyasha shouted but she wouldn't wake up. Inuyasha felt a pulsing heartbeat and everything cleared Inuyasha looked down Kikyo lay fainted in Inuyasha's arms. Inuyasha held kikyo close and whispered "Kikyo you're alright" "Inuyasha" Kikyo whispered back Inuyasha hugged her as if she was his lover he would never let that happen again. He would protect her with all his being. Kikyo awoke she had something in her hand the jewel, but something was different about. It looked much darker. Kikyo looked where she was in Inuyasha's arms. Kikyo up and hugged Inuyasha like she loved him. Inuyasha hugged her and then they looked at each other with sadness like they had not seen each other in a long time Inuyasha got closer to Kikyo's face and he lightly kissed her lips. Kikyo looked at him and smiled at him. Kagome was walking around the corner when this was happing she spotted Inuyasha and Kikyo kissing. Suddenly her heart filled with rage. Kagome had a secret crush on Inuyasha for as long as she could remember, and now her very own sister was kissing him. She stomped off.

IN KAGOME'S ROOM

Kagome was lying on her bed crying when and dark figure was beside the bed Kagome looked up. The man took out a hand, and for some reason Kagome grabbed his hand. Kagome was pulled into darkness her eyes with a deep black glow and she said "I will kill Kikyo and have Inuyasha for my own"!


	5. THe glowing moon surrounded in darkness

_The Sacred Jewel Project_

BY_: SWEET MIRSERY KIKYO_

A/N I would like to thank half-breed gurl and clod kikyo for sticking by me the whole time I have been writing this story and don't worry it's not over yet

Kikyo let go of Inuyasha. "Inuyasha so one is after me"! "Don't worry Kikyo I will not let anything like that ever happen again."! Then all of the sudden Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat and Inuyasha's hair grew a silver-white color not it's original black and the necklace Kikyo gave him for a while back was glowing and Inuyasha grew fangs and sharp claws, and his brown eyes turned gold Kikyo cried in pain as a glowing light entered her body Kikyo realized what it was…..the sacred jewel that had just entered her body. Kikyo fell to her knees. Inuyasha cried out to her "KIKYO" Inuyasha picked her up. He looked at the wound in her chest where the jewel entered. All of the sudden darkness surrounded the lovers. Inuyasha's keen ears herd laughter an evil laughter. Inuyasha stood to see Kagome her eyes as black as coal. "Inuyasha why don't you let me see my dear beloved sister. Inuyasha shook his head "NO" he yelled at her. Kagome took a step closer and Inuyasha caring Kikyo took a step back. Inuyasha felt like her bumped into something Inuyasha turned around and you will never guess who he saw…….IT WAS Sesshomaru who had a face of no emotion glared at Kikyo and then Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru he was in his old kimono too it's spiked armor but Sesshomaru looked different his hair the color like Inuyasha's and he had claws and fangs and golden eyes like the color of a full moon. The only thing was there was a crescent mark on his forehead the shape of a half moon purple upside down it was glowing.

A/N I no no it was short and what's the big deal about Sesshomaru and the mark and it glowing well trust me things are about to get real interesting


	6. MEET THE SISTER'S OF SORROW & PAIN

_The Sacred Jewel Project_

BY_: SWEET MIRSERY KIKYO_

A/N I would like to thank half-breed gurl and clod kikyo for sticking by me the whole time I have been writing this story and don't worry it's not over yet

Kikyo let go of Inuyasha. "Inuyasha so one is after me"! "Don't worry Kikyo I will not let anything like that ever happen again."! Then all of the sudden Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat and Inuyasha's hair grew a silver-white color not it's original black and the necklace Kikyo gave him for a while back was glowing and Inuyasha grew fangs and sharp claws, and his brown eyes turned gold Kikyo cried in pain as a glowing light entered her body Kikyo realized what it was…..the sacred jewel that had just entered her body. Kikyo fell to her knees. Inuyasha cried out to her "KIKYO" Inuyasha picked her up. He looked at the wound in her chest where the jewel entered. All of the sudden darkness surrounded the lovers. Inuyasha's keen ears herd laughter an evil laughter. Inuyasha stood to see Kagome her eyes as black as coal. "Inuyasha why don't you let me see my dear beloved sister. Inuyasha shook his head "NO" he yelled at her. Kagome took a step closer and Inuyasha caring Kikyo took a step back. Inuyasha felt like her bumped into something Inuyasha turned around and you will never guess who he saw…….IT WAS Sesshomaru who had a face of no emotion glared at Kikyo and then Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru he was in his old kimono too it's spiked armor but Sesshomaru looked different his hair the color like Inuyasha's and he had claws and fangs and golden eyes like the color of a full moon. The only thing was there was a crescent mark on his forehead the shape of a half moon purple upside down it was glowing.

A/N I no no it was short and what's the big deal about Sesshomaru and the mark and it glowing well trust me things are about to get real interesting


	7. Poisened

_The Sacred Jewel Project_

BY_: SWEET MIRSERY KIKYO_

A/N: DON'T WORRY HALF-BREED GIRL I WON'T STOP UPDATING TILL THIS STORY IS OVER

Kikyo looked at Naraku who looked amused. "DAMN Y… Kikyo's voice broke she felt a warm glow in her hands. She looked down it was a bow with one arrow that had seemed to be glowing. "Ah Kikyo I see that you past life is giving you a hand." Kikyo looked at him and questioned "What do you mean past life"? Naraku smiled "You mean you don't remember"? Kikyo shook her head. "In your past life you were in love with Inuyasha in tell I made sure you guys parted by tricking the both of you. Kikyo shivered Kikyo then seen what had happened that day between Inuyasha and her. Kikyo looked at Naraku and frowned. She remembered everything about her past life. Kikyo then felt pain like so one was squeezing her heart. "AHH" Kikyo shouted in pain Naraku looked at her and the dropped a bottle filled with a purple mixture. The bottle cracked and came out of it a purple mist Kikyo witch had no choice to inhale it . "Kikyo the mist that you just breathed in was my little demons they have no just entered you body and are going to attacked your heart. "If you don't do what I say"! Kikyo face went cold she felt like she was dying when a crash came though the wall. "Kikyo"! Kikyo herd her voice being called. "Inuyasha" She heard Naraku mumble. Then a gust of miasma and he was gone with Kagome. Inuyasha covered his mouth to protect himself of the miasma. Sesshomaru walked in and looked at Kikyo who was sweating fiercely. "Inuyasha" Kikyo whispered

A/N Short but I guess good just tell me what you think


	8. the tast of blood

_The Sacred Jewel Project_

BY_: SWEET MIRSERY KIKYO_

A/N: YAY MORE UPDATES from ppl u guys rock thanx so much for reviewing and I enjoyed "wonders of the well"

Sesshomaru walked forward to Kikyo who lay very weak and wounded. Sesshomaru then looked at Inuyasha and replied in a mysterious tone "she is bleeding on the inside and will soon die if you don't save her." Inuyasha's golden eyes widened "Sesshomaru you know more then your telling us what is it?" Sesshomaru closed his eyes and then replied in a annoyed voice " Inuyasha do you want to save them or not"! Inuyasha then looked at his older half-brother and shook his head "Yes ,but to do that you need to tell me what you know"? Then Sesshomaru's crescent mark glowed and Inuyasha was then drawn into s white mist and Inuyasha saw in that mist was what had happened between Kikyo and him 150 years ago. The mist soon cleared and Inuyasha remembered everything .Inuyasha looked down at Kikyo who's chest had large amounts of blood gushing out from the wound that the jewel inflicted. "Kikyo". Inuyasha whispered as he looked down at his lover. Even though Kikyo was in pain she smiled a very sad smile. Blood was dripping down Kikyo's lips. They both laid there kidnapped into each others eyes. Before both of them new it they were kissing. Inuyasha tasted Kikyo's blood as he kissed her. Inuyasha finally stopped kissing Kikyo and rose over Kikyo's body he had Kikyo's blood dripping down his lips too. Inuyasha looked at Kikyo his heart beated faster when he looked at her. Inuyasha then started hugging Kikyo ,but when Inuyasha swallowed Kikyo's blood his heart froze he had the urge to kill her his golden eyes turned a blood red his fangs grew longer and his claws were a weapon that no one could stop.

A/N: Ahhh it was so romantic but everything turned to worst.


	9. The time to know everything

The Sacred Jewel Project 

Inuyasha taunted Kikyo with words filled with hatred"Kikyo, I am going to kill you". Kikyo had then felt like the whole world just froze and Inuyasha and she were the only ones not bound to the frozen cold icy time of death.

A river of blood was forming underneath Kikyo. Inuyasha had his think long claws ripping at Kikyo's pale flesh. "Ahhh" Kikyo moaned in pain. Kikyo was losing blood quickly. She was feeling very cold. Kikyo who felt like she was going to faint held on by looking at Inuyasha's eyes she knew there was still some good in him. Then Kikyo did the unthinkable she kissed him with a loving embrace of warmth.

Inuyasha slowing changed back to his normal state his flowing silver hair changed back to its raven black. His red eyes turning to a chocolate brown and his claws turned into human finger nails. Inuyasha gave back the kiss. He then hugged her. He got up and looked at her and smiled, but then noticed the blood. He got up and grabbed Kikyo who was dying. Sesshomaru opened a portal for them. "Inuyasha carried Kikyo bridal style. Out into the swirling light.__

* * *

At the hospital Inuyasha was waiting in the old fashion waiting room. Inuyasha was thinking to what he did to Kikyo. "Why did I do that"? Why did I turn like that on her"? " I shouldn't be around her I don't want to cause her anymore pain." Then he already had.

Sesshomaru walked in from Kikyo's room. "Inuyasha you need to watch her more, because more dangers await her and you." Inuyasha's eyes grew big "What do you mean more dangers what's going on Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru laughed at this "You mean you don't know what's going on Inuyasha"? "I guess I have no choice, but to explain." "Inuyasha you are you old reincarnation of you past life your name was and still is Inuyasha and you lover was and still is Kikyo". "The thing is that your turn enemy Naraku is back the one who tore Kikyo and you apart." "He is after the Shikon jewel inside Kikyo's body.

Inuyasha looked down at the ground deep in thought "So Naraku is it well then I guess I have no choice, but to destroy him"! Wait he then remembered something to ask Sesshomaru "Why"?

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha with a blank stare.

"Why is it that I can transform?"

Sesshomaru smiled at this term of question "It's simple really you are a half-demon".

"I am what"?

Sesshomaru shook his head "You're the same as you used to be". "A half-demon a half human half demon." Inuyasha growled "I wanna be a full fledged demon so I can protect Kikyo"! Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha "Well you can't because you don't possess the Shikon jewel and right now you're just in human state.__

* * *

The doctor's ocean blue eyes looked at Kikyo up and down studying her whole form." Leave me be"! The doctor ordered. Then all the nurses and doctors left. The doctor's eyes then stopped looking like their normal color they turn a deep shade of red. "Kikyo you are mine"! The doctor turned back to normal and walked out the front door.

Inuyasha got up from the chair as soon as he seen the doctor's face

"Well is Kikyo ganna be ok". The doctor looked at Inuyasha with the ocean blue eyes wanting to kill him he smiled "Yes she will be fine I just want to keep her over night". Inuyasha looked at the doctor "No we can take her home and if anything happens we will call.

The doctor shook his head and replied "Well I guess you can make sure she is alright". Sesshomaru looked at the doctor with eyes of question "yes my dear boy what do you want"? The doctor asked in a calm voice.

Sesshomaru stopped leaning against the wall and replied a simple sigh "nothing". Then Inuyasha signed the paper work and grabbed Kikyo out of the room and carried her out the front door in the lobby. The doctor went to his office "Very soon Very soon I will have exactly what I want" The doctor then took the form of Naraku.

**A/N Well this was a long one it took me a while to figure what to write well I hope you enjoyed it tell me what ya think**


	10. Thank you

_The Sacred Jewel Project_

Inuyasha Kikyo opened her eyes and she looked around startled. "So you're finally

Awoke". You've been asleep for quite some time now She looked towards the

direction the voice came from, and it was Sesshomaru leaning against the door

way. She gasped at what he said "I've been asleep for so long!" Sesshomaru smiled

"Its ok I guess you needed the rest because Naraku is going to be a formidable

foe." Kikyo looked down remembering Kagome and how she fell so easily into

Naraku's trap and is now under his process of evil. Sesshomaru looked at her and

looked worried then walked out of the room as Inuyasha walked in seeing her

awake. Inuyasha Kikyo replied as he smiled at her. He then, from out of the

blue, hugged her and she smiled as his warm arms wrapped her cold body. "Kikyo I

am so sorry I never meant to hurt you. I just couldn't help my self when your

blood got in my mouth I got this weird sensation to kill you." She looked up at

him, and realized why he had acted so deadly. Inuyasha I know why you acted like you did. Inuyasha's eyes widened. "What I

am listening?" Kikyo paused and looked down at the covers her hands playing with

the sheets. "My blood" ."it has demons in it." Inuyasha looked at her with eyes of

confusion. "WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN YOU AND NARAKU?" He questioned in a yelling and

worried tone. She then told him what had happened between them about the jewel

in her body and the mist. After she was done telling him about what happened

Inuyasha grown angry "Kikyo I will never let that happen again." She smiled at his

protection of her. Inuyasha noticed her smiling, and blushed. Kikyo laid her

head on Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha in return laid his head on Kikyo's. Together

they laid with each other and fell asleep. Sesshomaru walked in seeing this and

smiled for some reason. Meanwhile Naraku lay sitting in his castle looking at

the woman unconscious in chains beside him. Naraku smiled at her she was now

awaking from her slumber

. "Where am I?" Kagome questioned in groggy voice. "Girl you shall stay here, and

Wait for your sister's return." "What?" "I will not!" "Do you here me I want to go

home and have a nice hot bath." He frowned at her "Kagome is it? I can and will do

the unthinkable to you if you do not behave." Her body froze and did not say

anything from farther on. A young girl walked in with crimson eyes wearing a

white and light blue kimono. Naraku looked over at her. Kirara you shall take

the form of a close friend her name is Sango. Kirara did as she was told and

took the form of a young girl wearing a pink school uniform the top part was

pink and the skirt was black. Kagome looked beside her another young girl that

the girl in the light blue and white kimono took form of was sitting also in

chains beside her she recognized her it was Sango one of her and Kikyo's closest

friends then she looked beside her and saw Inuyasha's best friend Miroku beside

her also unconscious. A young boy walked in, Naraku smiled and said "you're late. Kohaku you shall take the form of

Miroku, Inuyasha's closest friend." The boy wearing a red kimono changed into the

form of a young boy with a earring and his brown hair in a little ponytail in

the back and a black school uniform. Naraku smiled "Good it is now time for my

biggest plan yet, killing Inuyasha and Kikyo," again Kikyo awoke with her head on

Inuyasha's shoulder and all she said was Thank you Inuyasha before her eyes

became heavy and she drifted into dream land.


	11. Crying and surprises

_The Sacred Jewel Project_

"Inuyasha"? Kikyo asked as Inuyasha sat on the bed beside her. "What do ya want"? Inuyasha said annoyed while he was looking up information on the sacred jewel. "Um have you ever cried for someone you loved or lost I wanna know?" Inuyasha turned his head and looked at her with confident eyes "No I never cried and I am never going to ether. I am different then humans like you guys I don't cry and I am never going too.

Kikyo looked down "You mean you never cried for any lose of love"? Inuyasha smirked "Ya like I would ever cry." Kikyo smiled at him and then the door opened "Kikyo come on let's go shopping we need to get you some new clothes." It was Sango Kikyo's best friend who she must admit van be a little perky like Kagome but at other times so quiet like her herself. Sango smiled "Come on I have a surprise." Kikyo got out of bed and got dressed in her priestess uniform.

Inuyasha of course had to leave the room for her to get dressed. "Hey Inuyasha what's up"? Miroku asked coming around the corner. "Inuyasha closed his eyes and sighed. "Nothing what's up Miroku"? Miroku was the type that wasn't shy or quiet he was also a pervert well that's at least was Sango says. Miroku winked "Come on I have surprise for you."! Inuyasha opened his eyes and said "I hate surprises". Miroku smiled trust you will like this one _it's to die for._ Inuyasha sighed "Ok ill follow". Inuyasha left ed without saying goodbye to Kikyo.

Sango and Kikyo left as well. What Inuyasha and Kikyo both don't know is that they are going to the same place. "Wait this isn't the way to the mall"? Sango smiled "I know silly I just have to show you my surprise." Sango and Kikyo got out of her pink car. Then walked into an old warehouse. Kikyo looked around and saw clouds of dust everywhere. Kikyo and Sango walked upstairs.

"Mirouku why did we come here"? Inuyasha asked Mirouku about the warehouse. "You'll see it all about the surprise". Miroku and Inuyasha walked up a different flight of stairs.

"Sango and Kikyo finally made it to the top. A light glowed from a midnight blue swirling portal. Sango told Kikyo to close her eyes and Kikyo did as she was told and closed them. Kikyo was faced right in front of the portal and Sango told her to open her eyes Kikyo looked down and she all most fell in the light. When Inuyasha appeared and saw Kikyo "Kikyo watch out"? Before Kikyo had time to think Sango pushed her into the portal. Inuyasha jumped in with out warning after her.

Sango smiled at Miroku and Laughed her voice changing eviler "All according to plan."


	12. Seeing the past but is it a trap

_The Sacred Jewel Project_

"Inuyasha are you around"? Where are you"? Kikyo said standing on a grassy hill. Then she saw the most horrid sight to her eyes and heart Inuyasha attacking her but it wasn't her at the time and place she was seeing her past self. He slashed her shoulder and crushed her spirit by cursing at her and taunting her with lies that were never real. Inuyasha walked off leaving Kikyo's past self in the dust of realty. Then past Kikyo called out to Inuyasha like he was still there.

"You traitor". "I was a fool to believe your futile lies. "I hate you"!

At that moment Kikyo's heart sunk deep into her chest and she felt like she lost all hope in her-self. She thought to her-self. "Why did Inuyasha do this why?" Is Naraku the bad guy or is it Inuyasha. My heart is saying believe this is all a lie but my head is saying this was Inuyasha join Naraku and take revenge."

"Kikyo"? "Kikyo"? Where the hell are you"? Inuyasha said annoyed and yet a bit worried. Inuyasha spotted her she was holding a bow and an arrow she shouted "DIE INUYASHA"! Inuyasha jumped thinking it was him she was attacking but it wasn't it was his past life she was targeting. Inuyasha watched in question.

Past life Inuyasha's POV

The arrow's tip hit my chest. I felt it burning into my chest. "Kikyo was have you deceived me"? "I never doubted you not for a minute and yet you deceive me"? Inuyasha had a flash back of them on the boat dock "Kikyo I will become a human and you can be normal human so you can be my…." Stop Inuyasha. Kikyo told him "Kikyo I really am in lo…." "Stop that's all I need to hear." I then hugged her never wanting to let go we sealed it with a kiss. Inuyasha watched as Kikyo fell to the ground dropping her bow. "I guess that's ok Kikyo even though this happened I still lo…" Inuyasha pasted out.

Inuyasha watched in disbelief. "How and why". That's all he said.

"The fake Sango walked "You plan is working I assume"? "Yes Kirara it is working perfectly. Naraku and looked over to the side of the room Inuyasha passed out half naked in side a orb the color red and Kikyo fully undressed in cradle position blocking any parts of her body to see with her long black hair unconscious!


	13. Crisom Tears

_The Sacred Jewel Project_

"How dare he betray me I thought we loved each other?" Kikyo asked as she walked. Then Kikyo noticed something hoe did she even get to the past or was it the future? Kikyo thought "Wait if I am here that means Inuyasha from my time is also here!"

Kikyo kept walking when she spotted her-self.

PAST KIKYO'S POV

My heart is filled with rage I don't understand why? Why? Why did it have to come to this? "I believed you!" " I trusted you!" I shot the arrow pointed at my lover planning to send him to death with me so we can live peacefully together so he won't be alone. "Burn in the pits of hell Inuyasha!" Kikyo thought with rage. "DIE INUYASHA!" Kikyo released the arrow her heart not wanting to but her finger released the string that held Inuyasha's fate straight at him.

Kikyo watched as her-self pinned Inuyasha to the tree. A tear slowly dieing on her cheek.

Inuyasha spotted his Kikyo watching as fate went with its way his heart slowly breaking and his sprit filled with rage to attack Kikyo. Kikyo also spotted Inuyasha she walked to him and gave him a look of sadness. Inuyasha couldn't hold it back any more his eyes grew red and purple pupils arrived in his eyes. Kikyo noticed Inuyasha transforming. She then broke out in a steady run towards the forest. Inuyasha was much faster though. Inuyasha jumped on Kikyo.

Kikyo eyes grew with fear and her heart felt like it had stopped. "KIKYO YOUR GOING TO DIE!" Kikyo tried to escaped but Inuyasha pinned his sharp claws in her delicate skin. Breaking the skin he watched as the blood came running down her arms. Inuyasha then started clawing at her and with each blow Kikyo lost more and more blood. "Inu….Yasha please stop Kikyo cried a tear of sadness dripped down her cheek.

"Good the plan is working like I've had hopped it would". Naraku thought. He watched as blood was coming on to Kikyo cradle arms the blood increasing ever so much. He then turned to Inuyasha his appearance different then it was. Blood on his claws and his fangs longer. Naraku enjoyed the sight.

Inuyasha then stopped and looked at her pain in her eyes. Inuyasha turned back to normal his features were his long black hair no fangs no claws his blood eyes gone and his brown ones returned. "Kikyo…." His voice trailed off Inuyasha eyes began to water with the salt water droplets began to form. Kikyo looked at Inuyasha and laughed "Inuyasha I thought you never cried".


	14. The sky may fall and the stars may too

_The Sacred Jewel Project_

Kikyo smiled weakly. Inuyasha blushed and then kissed her. Kikyo groaned in pain. "Inuyasha I think I am dieing." Inuyasha cursed himself "Kikyo why did you betray me?" Kikyo eyes began to water She said in a crying voice "Inuyasha you were the one who betrayed me." Inuyasha eyes filled with question. "You pinned me to a tree." Kikyo eyes looked puffy and filled with question. Kikyo coughed up blood. Inuyasha it's time for me to go now. Kikyo's

body began to fade and Inuyasha could see her becoming transparent. "Kikyo you can't die." Kikyo closed her eyes and said "Inuyasha I will never forget the day we kissed or the day we met the sky may fall and the stars may too but in my heart I will always love you." "Kik…." Inuyasha's voice carried off. Kikyo soul began to rise when her soul was dragged back down into her own body! "Kikyo I will always love you too." Inuyasha got up his appearance changing to his silvering long locks his eyes brown to gold. Nails long and sharp and human ears disappeared while new doggie ears on his head.

"Kikyo I will avenge you!" Inuyasha in the orb thing then busted open. Naraku looked surprised. "What you should be dead right now hanyou?" Inuyasha smiled "Ya well I am not and you know who is going to die…..you Naraku you're going down." Inuyasha used his claws to open Kikyo orb and Kikyo's limp body fell to the floor. "Naraku I am going to avenge Kikyo's death". Inuyasha attacked Naraku and the battle begun. Kikyo's soul had fully returned to her body she felt like her body drove her back. Kikyo opened her sad eyes and saw Inuyasha fighting. Kikyo realized the sacred jewel inside her body prevented her from dyeing. Kikyo rose to stand noticing her priestess clothes. She put them on and the bow and arrow once again appeared in her hand.

"You must shoot the arrow with Inuyasha's tetsiga wind scar." Kikyo herd her own voice in her head. Kikyo then yelled "Inuyasha use the wind scar!" The winds scar what the hell is that?" Inuyasha grabbed the tetsiga that appeared out of no where. "What do I do?" Inuyasha asked while dodging Naraku. "You must see the swirling demonic aura." Inuyasha saw it and shouted "Wind Scar!" He struck the ground and an vortex hit the ground.

Kikyo then closed her eyes and focused all her strength on it "There!" Kikyo shouted as if telling the arrow where to go. The arrow glowed with a blue aura around it the arrow combined with the wind scar causing a strong attack. After the smoke cleared there was no sign of Naraku. .

A/N Yay Naraku's gone maybe and 3 more days tell my B-Day YAY! Next Chappie is the last so tune in


	15. All good things ome to an end

_The Sacred Jewel Project_

"Inuyasha" Kikyo said half laughing. "What now?" Inuyasha turned his head looking at Kikyo. "We finally won no more sign of Naraku were finally free!" Kikyo felt like she was flying when she was brought back down to earth again when she remembered Inuyasha crying she laughed again. "What are you laughing about?" "Inuyasha you cried it's weird you said you were never cry." Inuyasha began to blush "N-no I didn't I just had something in my eyes. Inuyasha said rubbing his eyes. Kikyo rolled her eyes "Whatever."

"Inuyasha how do we get out of here?" Then a flash of light hit Kikyo blocked her eyes in defense. Inuyasha ran over by Kikyo to protect her only to find out it was……………..Sesshomaru. "We better get going this portal won't last for very long." Sesshomaru said with a non-expression voice. Kikyo broke out in a run when she remembered something her sister and the others. "Wait everyone we need to get everyone. Inuyasha jumped back and grabbed Sango and Miroku while Sesshomaru got Kagome. Everyone jumped in the portal.

Back at school

Inuyasha and Kikyo took there seats and so did Sesshomaru and Kagome. Sango and Miroku were in another class. "Everyone?" Mrs.Miko called every turned their heads to her. "We have 2 new students please be on your best behavior. "Their names on Kirara and Kohaku. Kikyo got a shiver when she looked into the girls dark crimson eyes.

"Ok class here's your grades on "The Sacred Jewel Project." Kikyo was handed her paper. Kikyo looked at it worried Inuyasha noticed this and said "Kikyo what is it did we do well?" Kikyo turned he face and frowned. "Well did we Kikyo?" Kikyo then said. "No we didn't." Inuyasha looked all sad and mostly mad because he had actually had to live the life of his ancestors who actually had the jewel. Kikyo then also said "We did better then that we got the best grade in the class!" Inuyasha's eyes brightened up and ran and Kissed Kikyo on the lips.

"You guys will never no what kirara and Kohaku are doing there in less you guys want me to do a sequel review and tell me if you want me to do one well this has been one of my favorite stories to write and I hope you have enjoyed it. Well like my friend Half-breed girl says "All good stories must come to an end even if we don't want them to."


End file.
